


Protective

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: It all starts as a way to piss off Dean…





	Protective

The four of you had just finished a hunt and decided to celebrate by going out to the local bar, have a few beers, and play some pool.

That was all well and good, until your two on two (you and Sam vs Dean and Castiel) game of pool had been interrupted by some blonde skank catching Dean’s eye.  You were now perched at a high top table, nursing a beer and seething.

So what?  You didn’t necessarily  _like_  Dean that way, but it still pissed you off when he ditched you and the boys for no good reason.  The feeling of jealousy and anger came from the fact that at the end of the day, these boys were  _yours_. Dean, Sam, Cas – they were all you had, and you never wanted anyone to take that away from you.

Yeah, you could be a selfish bitch, but whatever.

You were taking a deep gulp of your drink when Cas came over.  He and Sam had continued your game of pool one-on-one, and it seemed to be over. Who knows where Sam ran off to, but you appreciated Cas coming over to join you.  His hand rested on your shoulder as he walked around your stool, perching on the one next to yours.

You barely noticed that his hand stayed on your shoulder, essentially keeping his arm around you as he sat down.

“You okay, Y/N?” Castiel asked you sweetly.  You had noticed that ever since Cas experienced humanity by actually becoming human for that time, he was much more attuned to your emotions.  He was the only one of your boys who  _always_ knew when something was wrong with you, but he also knew when you wanted him to back off, which was refreshing.

Whenever Sam and Dean found out something was wrong, they’d push you until you spilled everything, and you  _hated_ them knowing your woes.

Cas was different, just the opposite – you loved having him around to talk to.

“I’m okay, Cas,” you replied.  “Just not great.”

He followed your line of sight to Dean and the blonde, harrumphing in understanding.  “You do not wish Dean to hook up tonight, do you?”

You looked over at Cas, seeing his ‘I’m trying to understand you’ look on his face.  You decided to talk to him about what you were feeling, maybe he’d help.  “It’s not that I don’t want him to hook up tonight, or whenever, it’s just…” you searched for the right words.  “I get protective, I guess.”

Cas squeezed your shoulder, and that’s when you noticed that he still had his arm around you.  “Dean doesn’t need protecting, Y/N,” he assured you, and you laughed slightly.

Looking back to Dean, you noticed him watching you and Cas, a dark look on his face.  “I know he doesn’t need protecting,” you replied, keeping eye contact with Dean.  You watched as he looked to Cas’s hand on your shoulder and moved his own arm around the blonde’s waist.

“It’s just the hunter in me, I suppose,” you continued, as you leaned slightly into Cas’s body, testing a theory.  Dean’s brow furrowed, and he moved his other hand to the blonde’s upper thigh.

Oh my Chuck, Dean Winchester was pissed at how close you and Cas were sitting.

You laughed at the realization, and the sound echoed through the room.  Castiel looked at you curiously, wondering what made you suddenly entertained.

“Cas –“ you started, looking over at him.  His face was much closer than it had been a moment ago, but of course you had just leaned toward him so that was to be expected.  It startled you for a moment how blue his eyes were this close, and you subconsciously looked down at his lips before continuing.  “Dean’s pissed, look at him.”

Castiel turned his face from yours to watch Dean across the room, and your eyes moved there as well. Dean was nuzzling the blonde’s neck, whispering something in her ear, but his eyes were glued to you and Cas.

“What does Dean have to be pissed about?” Castiel asked curiously, looking back at you.  You kept your body close to his, feeling the natural heat of him through your clothes.

“I think he’s being just as protective of me as I am of him,” you guessed, shrugging.  “Let’s play, shall we?”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean –“ Cas started.

“Hold my hand so he gets jealous,” you demanded, putting your hand palm up on the table.  Castiel looked at your face for a moment, then at your hand.  

Trusting you, and somewhat amused (you hoped), Cas reached his hand out, threading his fingers through yours.  A tingle went up your arm, one that you weren’t expecting but that you enjoyed very much.  You smiled as he touched you, feeling the rough calluses on his fingers rubbing against yours. Angelic hunter’s hands – they were working hands.  

You looked over at Dean, seeing that he was silently seething.  You smiled coyly at him before returning your attention to Cas.  You smoothly scooted your stool closer to his, allowing the hand resting on your shoulder to move so that he was holding your waist, and your body was pressed against his.  Your free hand moved to Cas’s thigh, squeezing a bit.

“This is fun,” you commented, your brain suddenly becoming fuzzy as to the reason that this Cas-touching had started.  Now that you were so close to him, his thumb rubbing small circles on your hand and his other hand grasping at your waist, all thoughts of making Dean jealous were out the window.

Your eyes moved once more to Cas’s lips, and you licked yours.  He watched the movement closely before letting his questioning eyes look back at yours.

“Y/N, I do not believe this is fun simply because it is making Dean jealous,” Cas began, letting his face come slightly closer to yours.  You moved at the same time as him, your noses nearly touching now.

“I might have to agree with you there, Cas,” you spoke softly now, knowing that he would be able to hear you still because of your closeness.  Your eyes moved to his lips once more, and that seemed to be all the permission he needed to close the distance.

For being an angel and not having many physical experiences, you were surprised and pleased with how good of a kisser Castiel was.  It took a moment for him to request entrance to your mouth, but you gladly let his tongue meet yours just so you could get a taste of him.  

Cas let go of your hand, bringing his to your face.  He caressed your cheek with his thumb as his tongue explored, and it was all you could do to hold on for the ride.

After a couple minutes of a somewhat-teenage make-out session in the middle of the bar, you separated.  You loved the kiss-swollen look of Castiel’s lips and the way he was looking at you so intensely, like he was trying to see into your soul.  

You smiled at him, squeezing his thigh again.  “This is  _really_ fun,” you said lamely, but Castiel nodded in agreement.  Realizing you were still in the bar, you looked around, noticing that no one else seemed to be fazed by your make-out session.  No one, that is, except Dean, who had a row of three shots that he was currently taking.

Whatever, big boy can take care of himself.

“Wanna go somewhere a bit more…private?” you asked Cas, unable to meet his eyes as you spoke.  

He reached his hand to hold your chin, moving your face to look at his.  You met his eyes.  “I have never wanted anything more, Y/N,” he said seriously, making you wonder how long he had been thinking of this.  The idea of you and Cas –  _together_ – was something new to your mind, but now that you thought about it, it made perfect sense.  

You smiled and stood, reaching your hand to hold his again.  He threaded his fingers through yours once more, and you squeezed, loving the way you fit together perfectly.  Castiel led the way out of the bar, stopping when you arrived at the parking lot.  “Where to?” he asked you.

You pressed your body against his and tilted your head up to kiss him again.  “With you, I’ll go anywhere.”

Castiel smiled as he pressed his lips to yours again and you felt the familiar feeling of teleportation. You didn’t open your eyes as Cas began kissing you deeper, not knowing where he had taken you but not caring one bit. His hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you flush against him.  You moaned into the kiss, threading your fingers into his perpetually messy hair.

The sound of waves finally pulled your attention from the angel in front of you, and you opened your eyes.  Castiel had brought you to a small beach, and the moonlight above you made the water look like it was glowing.  There was a canopied bed a few steps away, and you figured you must be at some sort of resort.

You smiled up at Castiel, letting him know that you were happy with your situation just by the look in your eyes.  He brought his hands back to your body, pulling you close to him as he kissed you again.

You were lost enough that you let Castiel lead you to the bed, falling down easily when he maneuvered you.  He laid himself out next to you, his hands staying on and around your face as he kissed you.

Suddenly, you felt another set of hands making its way up your legs.  You jumped, pulling away from Castiel to see who the intruder was, but no one was there.

“I apologize, Y/N, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Castiel murmured, and the phantom hands stopped. You looked to Castiel, confused. “I thought you might like it if I used my grace as well…”

“That was you?” you asked, exhilarated by the possibility.  Castiel nodded, and you launched yourself back toward him.  “Do it again,” you whispered against his lips, and once more you felt fingers trailing up your legs.  

Castiel’s grace tingled pleasantly, and you found yourself pressing into the touch.  As the feelings got higher up your legs, you found yourself growing hotter, a deep need settling deep in your belly.  “Cas…” you moaned into his mouth, and he finally stopped teasing.

Castiel’s hands moved from your face down to unbutton the front of your blouse, fingers tracing the curve of your bra.  You arched against him, as his grace pressed against your hips.  “More…” you begged, wanting Castiel to take everything you had, give you anything he wanted.

Castiel’s mouth moved downward to your breasts at the same time that his grace slipped between your legs. You immediately spread your legs, allowing Castiel to do whatever he wanted.  You felt his grace slip between your folds, pressing just right against your clit as it slid by.  His hands pulled the cups of your bra down so that he could lap at your nipples, and you were lost.  You moaned his name, pulling him closer to you as he worked your body like it was made for you.  

In a very short amount of time (so short that you would have been embarrassed if you weren’t so turned on), Castiel had you coming, his name a scream on your lips.  He pulled away after, letting you catch your breath and calm down.

You opened your eyes, not knowing when they closed, to see him leaning above you.  You smiled softly, pulling his face down to yours. “My turn,” you whispered before catching his lips with yours, and you swung your leg over his so that you were straddling him.  

Castiel looked up at you with awe, and you ignored the nervous blush that rose to your face as you unbuttoned and unzipped him, meticulously removing all of his clothing before you also removed your own.

Once you were both naked, you found your place between his legs, nuzzling against his thighs before allowing your tongue to trace a path to his hipbones.  You eyed his cock which was a pretty pink color that matched his ever-chapped lips, and took note of the way it curved slightly to the right.

With as much confidence as you could muster, you leaned down to take him into your mouth, pressing your tongue against the underside of his shaft in hopes that he would enjoy that. He did.

Castiel’s hands moved to cradle your head, guiding but not forcing you up and down his cock.  You moved as he encouraged, wanting to give him everything that he had already given you.  You sucked, licked, and bobbed on him, your tongue working overtime and your teeth scraping just the right amount.

When you could feel that he was getting close, he pulled you off of him and up his body so that you were straddling his waist.

“Want to feel you around me, Y/N,” he whispered against your lips before he rolled the two of you over. He was nestled between your legs, his spit-slick cock tapping at your folds eagerly.

“Want that too, Cas,” you responded, pulling his face down for a kiss as he slid inside of you.  His hips began thrusting as his hands both moved to your breasts, tweaking at the nipples.  His tongue invaded your mouth the same way his cock was invading your pussy, and you couldn’t help all of the sounds that were tumbling from your lips into his.

You were already close, both of you, you could feel it.  It was like the waves you could hear against the shore, coming closer and closer to the edge.

Then Castiel got his grace involved again.  He put pressure against your clit, just enough to throw you over the edge.  You screamed against his mouth, and the waves washed over you.  He was brought to climax as well, with the squeezing of your walls around him.

Castiel came with a whisper of your name on his lips, and you found yourself praying that you could hear that erotic sound as many more times as possible.

“I hope so, too, Y/N,” Cas finally said, and you realized that he heard your prayers.  You laughed to yourself before Castiel pulled out of you, laying next to you and pulling your body against his.  

The two of you looked out to the ocean, lost in your thoughts for a moment.

Finally, Castiel spoke. “I’m glad you and Dean are protective of each other, Y/N,” he whispered against your cheek before kissing it.

“Yeah,” you agreed, before turning to him to tease.  “Just wait until he finds out what we just did…he’s gonna kill you!”

Castiel rolled his eyes and pulled you back against him.  “Let him try, I’m not letting go of you now.”

You were smiling as you fell asleep to the sounds of the waves and the angel’s heartbeat under your ear.


End file.
